More Than His Father
by xXIchigoAngelXx
Summary: Namikaze Ryu has always been "the son of the Yondaime" so can he help himself when he feels like he wants to prove to everyone, the villagers, the Hokage, that he's more than his father? Together with their eccentric sensei, Kakashi, how will Team Prodigy survive in a world that expects everything of them? Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yondaime's Son**

_Namikaze Ryu took a glance back into the distance- a fatal mistake. The dark, ominous figure took the chance and before he even realized it, it was looking at him. Dark, menacing eyes that would haunt him forever. He gave a yell of surprise and-_

Ryu's eyes shot open and he glanced around his surroundings like a frightened rabbit before nearly visibly sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness, it was just a dream." His hand darted towards the locket in his pouch and his handsome face broke into a smile when he felt the circular clump.

At the Academy, a place where young civilians learn how to be shinobi, Namikaze Ryu deposited the kunai back into his pouch and leaned against the large oak tree nonchalantly, arms in his pockets.

"I heard that that was the seventh assassination attempt this month." A civilian woman in the streets near the Academy whispered.

"Really? Namikaze-sama is so amazing, able to defeat those pesky Iwa nins even when he's still in the Academy!" Another civilian woman not-so-whispered back.

Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the loyal remaining Uchiha family, walked over to his best friend and smirked.

"Fangirls. They're such a pain, aren't they, Ryu? And has it already been seven attempts this month? You'd think Iwa would have stopped trying after the first 50 times." Sasuke commented, joining his best friend under the large tree.

The Namikaze heir just gave a serene smile, making the civilian women swoon at the smile so similar to their late Yondaime's.

"Iwa hated my father for destroying a majority of their forces during the Third Shinobi World War, and now that he's gone, they've transferred their hate to me, his spawn. They just want their revenge." Ryu replied, choosing not to say anything about the fangirls.

A flustered Hyuuga Hinata decided to shunshin into the courtyard at that moment, relieving the strange atmosphere that a certain Namikaze heir had created with all his nonchalance.

"Sorry, guys! Am I late?" She asked, panting a little.

"No, the bell hasn't even rung yet, so I would say that you're on time." The two heirs said in unison, both glancing absentmindedly at the large clock on the school building. Hinata smiled a little at that and the three of them began a strange conversation about shinobi related things that only jounin would understand.

* * *

At home, Uchiha Mikoto baked a few loaves of bread, occasionally glancing out the window, as if waiting for someone. As if it had been practiced, the three newly named genin shunshined in unison into the Uchiha compound, hitai-ates shining brightly around thieir necks. Mikoto kawarimi-ed with a small falling leaf to go meet them and she hugged Sasuke, earning a blush from her normally stoic son.

"I take it you passed then?" She asked, beaming.

Naturally, Ryu and Hinata had met Sasuke's mother before when they had come to pick him up for dinner or such but it was the first time they had seen her up close. Uchiha Mikoto was a beautiful woman, even after having two children, and her skills as a kunoichi were just as good, maybe even more then her beauty. She had a kind, motherly face and she just radiated an aura of warmth. It made them feel a bit of sorrow because their mothers, Uzumaki Kushina and Hyuuga Hanako, had already passed.

"Of course." The three of them scoffed at the idea of failing the genin test, even previously shy Hinata. When Ryu and Sasuke had first met the cadet branch prodigy, she was a fairly modest, shy, stuttering girl who had very little self-confidence. Now, though? Hinata was a proud kunoichi with skills better than before and two best friends anyone would kill for.

The motherly Uchiha ushered the three prodigies into one of the kitchens, urging them to eat her famous fluffy, soft bread. For Hinata and Ryu who had never remembered the feeling of a mother, it was a new experience. To have someone who pampered you and fed you, and was overbearing in a good way, was something they could truthfully say that they never felt before and it overwhelmed them. They had no idea what to do about this.

Sensing their hesitance, Mikoto just gave them a motherly smile and handed them both a slice of bread, all the while doing things like brushing a stray strand of hair out of Hinata's eyes or fixing Ryu's collar. Sasuke watched the interaction and somehow, a small smile found its way onto his face. No, Sasuke totally wasn't proud of his mother for caring for his best friends like they were her own. Totally not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I guess a majority of you didn't like it…Oh and I haven't actually said that Ryu is Naruto renamed so he could be an OC. Could be. Also, just because noticeable flaws haven't been pointed out yet doesn't mean he's a Gary Stu.

Replies to guests:

Amy: Thanks for the support! You had my only positive review other than the one where you stood up for me against the haters.

Guest: This story is in the Naruto section because it takes place in the Naruto universe and has Naruto characters in it. Just because Naruto isn't a loud, stubborn idiot in this doesn't mean you can call my hard work trash. You try making a fanfiction, it's not that easy, you know?

**Chapter 2: Genin**

Hyuuga Hinata frowned as she resorted to her last attempt to convince Ryu to apologize to Iruka-sensei. Puppy dog eyes appeared on her petite face, causing all the male civilians around her to have a nosebleed.

"When I say no, Hinata, I mean no." He stated, still not convinced. Tears started forming, and she stuck her lip out a little.

"No. And no matter how cute those puppy dog eyes of yours are, I'm still not apologizing to Iruka-sensei." The puppy dog eyes disappeared and she sighed heavily.

"Someday that stubbornness of yours will get us into big trouble, you know?" Hinata said, choosing to add a few more weights to her legs for taijutsu training.

Sasuke just smirked at the pair and did a few consecutive shunshins, all the while saying: "Well, that's just how Ryu is. Stubborn as a mule. Besides, Iruka-sensei should have known that we don't need useless D ranks to help us with our teamwork. We've been practicing together since we were 4, after all."

Rolling his eyes at his description, Ryu just sharpened his shuriken, tapping his foot impatiently.

* * *

"Yo. I'm your jounin instructor, Hatake Kakashi." A grey haired ninja seemingly came out of nowhere, and Ryu just barely managed to avoid blowing his calm and relaxed cover unlike his fellow teammates.

"So we have the famous Sharingan no Kakashi as our sensei? Very interesting." Ryu commented, plucking the shuriken he had thrown at the area their new sensei had come from off the ground and back into his pouch. Sasuke just gave a Hnn while Hinata turned off her Byakugan, the threat now gone.

"That's what they call me." Kakashi replied, smiling. "And you three are?"

Hinata just snorted, as if he didn't know who they were. They had shocked most of Konoha when the three of them had graduated from the Academy at the age of 5, a new record. And it was common knowledge (to the three of them, at least) that all genin instructors got a report on the personality and abilities of the genin team they were assigned to.

"Namikaze Ryu."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hyuuga Hinata." They decided to reply just because it was polite. Clearly, they had seen his profile in the Bingo Book but that didn't mean they knew or trusted him.

"I heard that you three almost took your first mission by yourself." Kakashi (because they were unwilling to call him sensei until he had proved himself to them) didn't imply that he would do anything to them for not obeying authority. Ryu nodded absentmindedly, Hinata didn't react (probably daydreaming again), and Sasuke just gave off the trademark Uchiha 'Hnn' again.

"That's great! You're taking the initiative to do stuff without me!" Now that got their attention. Ryu nearly fell into the pond he was practicing his water walking on, Hinata's jaw dropped, and Sasuke tripped in the middle of a shunshin but being the brilliant shinobi he was, managed to avoid hitting the ground.

"What?!" Their yells echoed all over the training ground they were in.

"Yes, yes. Now if I could just make them all chunin, then I would be free from this boring job and could go back to S ranks." He mumbled under his breath, though only Ryu could hear because of his chakra enhanced listening. Ryu frowned slightly at that but didn't call him out on it.

"Let's go do some D ranks!" Their new sensei cried joyfully, glad for the opportunity to read the newest Icha Icha.

"No." The genin squad stated in unison, ignoring the crestfallen face. Kakashi frowned, putting the orange book back into his pocket.

"All genin have to. Now, come on, let's go." He insisted. Hinata groaned, this was exactly why they hadn't gone on that mission a few hours before. D ranks were easy for them, much too easy. It was a blow to their pride, them, the Namikaze heir, the Uchiha heir, and the heiress to the Hyuuga cadet branch. To do something like insist on giving them a D rank just because they were 6 (Ryu was 5) and mere genin was like trampling their ego. Iruka-sensei had nearly used his _Ooki Atama No Jutsu _on them but they had stormed out (well, Ryu stormed out and then the other two followed) before he could.

* * *

**A/N **What's going to happen next? Will Kakashi get to read his Icha Icha, or will Team Seven get their way? Please review and/or follow/favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I made a rookie mistake. I put down Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke as the main characters and you can't see Sasuke as one of the characters so everyone assumed that the pairing was NaruHina pairing and well haters. I change it now so that I mentioned that Ryu is an OC so hopefully they won't hate on me anymore.

Replies to guests:

Guest who talked about my mistake: Thanks for the review and for telling me about that. I hadn't realized it looked like a NaruHina pairing. And yeah, the review by the other guest was quite mean. I've taken your suggestion, and added that Ryu is an OC in the summary.

Guest who talked about kid soldiers: It's really a pity that you don't have an account, you have some good ideas I could use. I think Hanabi will play an important part in Hinata's past but I'm still not sure whether or not she should be in the cadet branch or be the sister of Neji. And yeah, I was planning on refraining from giving them any serious C ranks until they were a bit older. What do you mean by tailoring them to my needs? I don't really get what you mean by that. Also, I've always thought that Kakashi became a bit of a workaholic and he never really wanted the position of jounin instructor after Obito and Rin died. He just never showed it in front of Team Seven because they reminded him of them. And childish enough to take care of what problem?

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Mission**

"_Shunshin no jutsu!"_

_"Ooki atama no jutsu!"_

_"_I was too late." Iruka-sensei sighed unhappily, watching Ryu plop down on the roof next to the Hokage Tower.

"You're severely underestimating us, Iruka-sensei! We're never going to get our first mission at this rate! Just let us have a C rank!" Hinata pleaded (not that she would admit it), tired of not doing anything but training because Iruka-sensei and Ryu were so stubborn.

"You guys are so young! You're not ready for a-" He was interrupted by a cough from the Hokage.

"Now, now, Iruka, I think they can take a simple low C rank. After all, they've waited for so long."

"Ehhhh?!" The Sandaime swore that all of Konoha had that shout of shock. Sure, they had asked for that long but the reaction they had expected was way different. They had assumed that the Hokage-sama would refuse, hand them a D rank for a month as punishment, and _then_, only then, would he give them a C rank.

"Here you go, In-, Kakashi." Team Seven (Ryu had shunshined back in when he heard that they would get a C rank) hadn't caught it but the Hokage had nearly called Kakashi his old ANBU name. The jounin nearly groaned when he heard that the Sandaime had actually relented and given the genin squad a C rank. Now he couldn't read his Icha Icha Paradise! He almost decided to not take the scroll containing the mission details when it was almost snatched out of the Hokage's hands by Ryu.

"We would like to formally thank you for giving us, Team Seven, a C rank mission." His genin bowed deeply in unison. The former ANBU chuckled a little, maybe they weren't that bad. The Sandaime looked surprised as well before smiling.

"You deserve it. Now shoo, go do that mission!" They bowed again before their sensei shunshined away, Team Seven following a second later.

* * *

Their client looked at them nervously.

"Are you sure a fresh out of the Academy genin team will be enough to protect me from bandits?" The three of them merely glared but didn't reply.

"I'm sure they are. After all, I trained them myself." Ryu raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment."And if they aren't, I, the great Sharingan no Kakashi, is here to help." Somehow, Mitsuki didn't think that he was speaking the truth and by the look of disbelief on the young kunoichi with him, he wasn't. Mitsuki was a close friend of the Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers)'s daimyo's daughter and had been visiting her grandmother in Konoha and she needed escorting back to Kawa, neighboring country to Hi (Fire).

It was relatively silent until they reached Kawa. Ryu had noticed the group of bandits first and alerted Sasuke by whistling a tune. From there on, Sasuke just brushed an imaginary strand of hair out of eyes to alert Hinata who was slightly shocked that she hadn't noticed them but realized that they were in the Byakugan's blind spot and snatched a leaf out of the air and threw it into the river for Kakashi, who had already noticed them before Ryu but was impressed, nonetheless.

Giving a loud war cry, the bandits who had spotted them charged forward, ready to rob the little group of their valuables, not noticing the hitai-ates that hung around their necks.

"Ryu, four o'clock. Sasuke, twelve." Hinata called out the positions of the closest bandits, having already told Mitsuki to almost stand in her blind spot and alert her if anyone came near. The two boys gave a smirk before shunshining to the attackers, taking out a shuriken (Ryu) and a kunai (Sasuke) and slicing their throats. They resisted the urge to puke, knowing that it would be fatal if they hesitated. Kakashi had disappeared the moment she had warned him of the danger and she could see with her Byakugan that he was sitting in a tree, reading an orange book, whose title she couldn't make out from here. Team Seven couldn't care less that their sensei wasn't helping them with this but knew that he had a reason for not.

"Hinata-san!" A voice interrupted her from wiping the blood of a bandit onto a tree. "Behind you!" With a start, she turned around to see a large bandit less than fifty inches away from her. Hinata was frozen. The man seemed to lift his gun almost in slow motion and...

"Hinata!" His head rolled off to reveal Ryu behind him, his shuriken coated in the blood of the bandit who was about to hit her. She was only this relieved to see him before and that was two years ago. His black fingerless gloves, white coat with a dragon on it, worn out jeans, and silver bracelet she had given him were a relief to see after nearly dying. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright. Thanks, Ryu." He frowned, as if he saw through her lie.

"How about you join guard duty with Kakashi-sensei over there?" She looked ready to protest but he interrupted her. "You look as pale as a sheet and it would reassure Sasuke and I too." Sasuke nodded from where he was covering them. Hinata gave a pout that they would have laughed at had they not been on a battlefield but shunshined onto the tree next to Kakashi, dragging Mitsuki along with her.

"Ready, Ryu?"

"I was born ready." Mitsuki and Hinata giggled.

_"Katon: Hibashiri!" _Typical Uchiha and their fire.

_"Futon: Kamikaze!" _The two powerful jutsus combined to create a tornado of flames which engulfed the remaining 100 bandits. The former ANBU whistled in appreciation at the combination.

The people on guard duty jumped down from the trees and Hinata stepped on a hand by accident, staggering a little. Finally realizing what the full extent of what they had done, Team Seven puked. Ryu did it secretly (who knew who else was out to get him?), Hinata, coughing as she did, and Sasuke, somehow managed a stoic face.

"Are you three alright?" Their sensei inquired.

"Fine." Came the retort.

"Whatever you say." He shrugged but couldn't help a twinge of sympathy for the prodigies. He had puked when he had had first kill too.

* * *

**A/N** So how was that? Also, I'll give my first favorite and first follower a preview of what I'm planning for this story. I typed it when I was writing this chapter but realized that it wouldn't fit because the age wouldn't work out. Yeah, I know it's a bribe but could you help yourself if you were in my position? I have around 250 views for this story but not a single favorite of follow! It pains me! Save this author! :)


	4. Chapter 4

DTempest, the first follower, had received his/her preview! Now, only one spot remains if you want a preview for More Than His Father! Who wants it? If you do, please favorite this story and/or leave a review! A nice one or constructive criticism. Also, you'll notice I've started adding more asterisks in. All of those will be explained in the AN after the chapter. Sorry for the late update, I was running out of ideas.

Replies:

Guest of kid soldiers: By the way, assuming you read this chapter, what's your name? It's a little difficult to just keep calling you guest of kid soldiers. And yeah, I was planning to reveal their weaknesses and stuff on missions and having the Hokage send them only on certain types of missions over time. I won't make them have strange characteristics like Gai or Kakashi. I assume that's what you mean by rebound, right? Like rebounding and not being seriously scarred by killing. Yeah, there won't be as many kinds of missions from now on. Poor Kakashi, I'll still make Team Prodigy childish enough to prank him (who doesn't include pranking in a Naruto fanfic?) and help him through his excruciating life.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **Bell Test**

"Good job!" They blushed at receiving praise from the Hokage himself. "Here's the mission scroll for your next mission. You need to take it by Sunday. Also, the receptionist has your pay for you." Sasuke and Ryu scowled that, the receptionist was a hardcore fangirl.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!"

He just gave them a grandfatherly smile in reply and they left, leaving the Shinobi no Kami to his thoughts.

_'So, they managed a C rank, did they? Perhaps...No, it's still too early for that high of a level."_

As they left the Hokage Tower, whispers engulfed the streets.

"I heard Namikaze-sama, Uchiha-sama, and Hyuuga-sama completed a C rank for their first mission!"

"Probably that Kakashi that did all the work."

"Maybe, but remember that they're the only ones who have ever passed his test."

"That's true. They're amazing, aren't they?"

"You know what I heard? They injured him when they did the test."

"Really? I can't believe anyone could injure the famous Copy Ninja no Kakashi."

"I saw it." Someone whispered.

"What, what?"

"When he carried them back, he was bleeding on his side."

"Wow, Uchiha-sama, Namikaze-sama, and Hyuuga-sama, are prodigies!" A chorus of nods and confirmations.

"Aren't they?"

_Flashback_

_"All right, you have one last test before you become fully fledged genin." The three of them looked at their new sensei incredulously._

_"Didn't we become genin the second we passed that easy test at the Academy?" Hinata inquired for Sasuke, who still didn't feel comfortable with him yet._

_"Nope!" They face palmed at his nonchalant attitude. "You see these bells hanging around my waist? You have to steal one each for yourself otherwise you won't pass. If you don't get one, you will be sent back to the Academy. The deadline is noon. Any questions?"_

_They could clearly see that there were only two bells but decided not to mention them because when they opened their mouths to speak, Ryu shook his head. Realizing that he had asked them a question, they shook their heads._

_"Very well then. Go!"_

_The three of them shot off in different directions as soon as he uttered the word. 'I'm slightly disappointed. I thought that they would be observant enough to realize the true purpose of this test.'_

_"Found you, Hinata." The lavender eyed girl turned around in surprise. He had found her. _

_"And I thought you would be the best at hiding, seeing as you have the dojutsu that is 'all-seeing'. No matter, I can arrange for training later." The jounin blocked the jyuuken strike that came his way. He countered with a well aimed blow to her shoulder and she disappeared in a poof of smoke, shocking him._

_"A kage bunshin? On her profile it said that her chakra reserves weren't big enough for that. So Ryu? But no non-Hyuuga knows how to do Jyuuken. Interesting. Very interesting." Kakashi looked over at the Uchiha heir who had shunshined away the moment he turned his head._

_From behind a nearby bush, Ryu gave the signal and Sasuke charged at him, Sharingan activated._

_'He's already activated the Sharingan?!'_

_Sasuke gave a punch but stopped last second, giving Ryu a chance to throw his shuriken but he missed. The lone female member of the group smirked from a tree not far from where the battle was taking place._

_"I thought you had better aiming skills then that, Namikaze." The prodigy merely grinned in response and Sasuke jumped away but not before Kakashi scratched him with kunai._

_"Oh, I do, Kakashi-sensei. The shuriken I just threw weren't meant to hit you." Just then, his hands clenched and the instructor found himself trapped in a web of ninja wire that was attached to the shuriken. The grey haired ninja merely laughed._

_"Good but not good enough." He shunshined out of the web, shocking the tactician of the group, Ryu who had assumed that his hands were trapped. _

_"It's time to get serious." He reached up to his hitai-ate and pulled it up revealing a Sharingan. The Namikaze heir sighed, he had hoped that Kakashi-sensei would hold back a little because they were merely genin. Guess that they would have to get serious too._

_"Hinata. Sasuke. Be prepared for this." The jounin charged at him with a minor Chidori but was blocked by a barrier made by fuuinjutsu seals that he had drawn just in case it would come to this. "Kaihou! Chikara Tomete no Seal*!" Kakashi nearly gasped in amazement, the powerful aura they were emitting was enough to make an ordinary chunin run away. _

_Team Seven, charged at him in unison, each getting their most powerful jutsu ready. Sasuke with his Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu, Hinata with her Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu*, and Ryu with his Futon: Rasengan*. _

_'Are you kidding me? An A rank* and two B rank jutsu?! Coming from a group of toddlers?!'_

_The grey haired ninja ducked to avoid the dragon head shaped fireball that came his way, just to get hit by a water dragon that knocked him back into a wind covered Rasengan which grazed his jounin jacket and gave him a large gash in his side. _

_"Very...good job, team." Ryu felt himself slipping away into darkness as soon as he uttered the encouraging words for the exhausted children._

_"Ryu!" Hinata and Sasuke called out, hands reaching out toward him but they collapsed too, leaving a shell shocked but very impressed instructor who hauled the closest genin (who was Ryu) onto his left shoulder before walking over towards Sasuke and hauling him onto his other shoulder. Grunting a little, but making sure not to wake the children up, he jumped onto the tree Hinata was slumped over onto and heaved her into the water hands he had summoned by adjusting Ryu and Sasuke very carefully._

"Are you all right, Sasuke?" Mikoto rushed out of the large traditional house, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, mother." He slapped away her hand, but the kind woman didn't seem to care, scanning the three of them for any signs of an injury. Hinata and Ryu winced when he did. Didn't he have any respect for his mother? They would have gladly been in his place, with a mother who caressed their faces and kissed their cheeks.

"Sasuke, you have some puke on your lip. Hinata-chan, are you all right? You look as pale as a sheet. Also, Ryu-kun, you have some blood on your cheek." The genin team flushed red, embarrassed. She took out a handkerchief and wiped the boys' faces with it before putting it back and touched Hinata's forehead with her own.

"I think you have a fever, Hinata-chan." Ryu and Sasuke looked at her worriedly. The Namikaze heir brought his hand up to her forehead to test and the Hyuuga cadet branch prodigy nearly fainted. With that, the Uchiha matriarch ushered them inside.

* * *

I've started calling them Team Prodigy of late because honestly, I felt like they needed a nickname. No one has called them that yet in the story but they've only just got back from their first mission. And I wanted to use Team Tensai but I didn't want someone to think I was copying off of Wingwrym(?) or something. I have enough hate as it is. Also, I seem to enjoy finishing chapters with some nice family time at the Uchiha compound and a motherly Mikoto. I think that it's a nice happy end to a chapter.

Asterisks Explained (from first appearance to last):

Kaihou! Chikara Tomete no Seal

This was honestly a direct translation from me and my anime into Japanese knowledge and should mean Release! Power Stopping Seal. I tried a better way like Power Blocking seal but all (like, two) of the translators were like Ririsu! Powa Burokking Shiru and I was like "What the crap? That's basically romaji!" Also, I made sure that seal was spelled the English way because if it wasn't some people would have no clue what Ryu did. Imagine a review "Is that a justu or are you making stuff up? What a crappy author, she doesn't even tell us what this stuff means!" Haha. And don't worry, I'm not turning this into a Fuuinjutsu master fanfiction thing, I just figured that if he was always compared to his father, he would need to at least know some Fuuinjutsu. Plus, *spoiler, kind of* his mother is an Uzumaki and all Uzumaki must know at some Fuuinjustu. By the way, have you noticed? I've changed the summary a few time because I wasn't happy with the way it described this.

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu

The anime or manga never tells us which chakra affinity Hinata has so I just automatically assumed it was water. That and I needed it to make sure the forest didn't catch on fire from the fireball Sasuke sent. By the way, I described it in the last chapter and this one but if you want to know what each jutsu does, search it up on Google. Naruto wikia has plenty of awesome jutsus for noob authors like me. Unless you guys want me to describe then I can, I guess, at the end of each chapter. You guys decide. I'm very bad at decision making.

Futon: Rasengan

Now, I'm sure, DTempest-san, that you will be very confused when you read this part (or maybe not, depending on how you interpret the preview). I'll explain it if you want me to, just send me a PM. Now, I know that you guys will all be like "But Ryu can't make up that jutsu!" and I'll be like "You still don't even know if he did! I haven't properly explained how or when Namikaze Minato died yet!" Oh, and Rasengan is A rank so Futon: Rasengan in this is A rank too because... I will explain this in another flashback later.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Too bad for all those who wanted a preview (not that there were very many, I think)! xPandaKunx, also known as my best friend, Kandyce, (who I kind of bribed to read the story and favourite/follow) with the same bribe I gave you guys got the last preview! The preview isn't going to be used until maybe 1or 2 chapters from now if DSpirit-san or Kandy-chan wanted to know... Anyway, I'm back from my kind of hiatus and I have skipped doing my Chinese homework(which I didn't want to do anyway) and adding songs onto my IPhone in favor of uploading this new chapter which I just started typing today so be grateful! Just kidding, I didn't really know what to do next (but I do have something planned out for the farther future) so more missions! Ooh, and hints of Ryu's mysterious backstory! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ryu's House**

Namikaze Ryu placed the white lilies on the clearly well-taken-care-of grave and backed away slightly.

"Yo, okaa-san, otou-san, aniki! Recently I got my first mission. It was a C rank, isn't that amazing, aniki? Just like otou-san. Although that was probably because D ranks didn't exist back when he became a genin." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Okaa-san, make sure not to yell at Sandaime-sama too much when he comes up to Heaven, okay? The old man's been through a lot. Anyway, sorry I have to cut this conversation short, Kakashi-sensei called for team training today. I know, it's still really surprising that he of all people became my instructor, especially because he was in your genin squad, right, otou-san? How does it feel to have your former student teach your youngest son? Anyway, I have to go now otherwise Kakashi-sensei will be mad. Bye, I'll see you tomorrow!" The genin walked slowly out of the graveyard, wincing slightly when his hands bled a little as he opened the gate to exit.

Hinata waved him over when he arrived at their normal spot and frowned when she saw that his wounds had opened up again. She grabbed a bandage roll from her pouch and gently took the used ones off his hands and threw them away in the nearby garbage can. Her hands glowed green over each of his palms for a few seconds.

"Here, I've closed the wounds for now but I'll bandage them just in case. The one on your wrist should be fine but tell me if it opens."

"Thanks, Hinata, you always do this for me." The lavender eyed girl blushed a little but continued bandaging his hands.

"Not at all, Ryu. Besides, you swathed my shoulder earlier so we're even." Having finished, the pair looked around for their jounin sensei and their other teammate. "We always do the same thing every year anyway." She muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something, Hinata?" He had forgotten to enhance his ears with chakra in the morning and was just starting to do so now.

"Oh no, I didn't say anything." He frowned at her but didn't say anything. In an attempt to distract him, she pointed out their fellow teammate who was sprinting up the street. His hair was more messy then usual and there were circles under his eyes, darker and more prominent then usual (Team Seven always trained until very late and when they split up to return home, they still stayed up until at least 2am which Kakashi frowned upon).

"Sasuke, you're late." The pair commented in unison.

"Sorry, guys, Shun kept us up all night and I finally got to sleep at 7." That explained his bedraggled appearance.

"I see. Do you want to use the washroom in your room at my house to clean up your appearance? Kakashi's going to be late at least 30 more minutes anyway and I can leave a couple of clones here so that we're informed when he arrives."

"Sure, I can't help Mother at home anyway." Ryu looked at the last remaining member who nodded in agreement.

"_Shunshin no Jutsu!" _The three genin disappeared and re-appeared in front of what looked like a large mansion. There were three floors, and a large magnificent grand staircase at the entrance. Ryu's bedroom was on the second floor and Hinata's and Sasuke's rooms when they stayed over were next to his room. The two rooms were already filled with clothes and other necessities that the Namikaze heir knew his two best friends would like. His room was rather plain with a large portrait of a beautiful red haired woman who Ryu looked rather similar to, a rather dashing yellow haired man, and two children were in hanging on his wall. The oldest had a large grin on his face while he held up a peace sign while the younger one had a happy smile on his face, and his hands were shyly hidden behind his back. Ryu looked at the portrait with nostalgia and sadness before knocking on Hinata's door.

"Come in!" He heard her gentle voice through the door and he entered her room.

"I was just wondering what you wanted for lunch." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Oh, I got it! Taiyaki, please!" Ryu chuckled a little.

"You really love taiyaki, don't you?" Hinata just grinned.

"All right then. But only for dessert. You can't just eat taiyaki all the time. I guess we could have omurice for the main course then."

"Sounds good, Ryu! Sasuke's in the shower right now, so I'll just leave a note on his bed." She found a pen and a piece of paper lying around and quickly scribbled out: _Come downstairs when you're ready. Ryu and I are making lunch._

"I'll just put this in Sasuke's room so wait for me downstairs, 'kay?" He nodded and headed downstairs.

* * *

Sasuke headed out of the washroom and found a note on his bed.

_'I wonder what Hinata and Ryu are making for lunch. I'm sure it'll be delicious, Hinata's a good cook and Ryu's been practically living by himself for a few years now. Anyway, I'll just get changed for now and head downstairs'_

He walked calmly down the large staircase and was about ask Hinata or Ryu what they were making but he tripped on a plush bunny that was lying on the last step. He fell and face-planted.

Hinata and Ryu who were placing the omurice on their plates (Hinata's was the pink one, Ryu the blue, and Sasuke the black) turned around to see Sasuke lying face down on the carpet. She started giggling and Ryu starting chuckling. Sasuke looked up from the carpet and was about to get angry but realized how ridiculous he looked and they laughed together. It was the rare occasion that the three of them ever acted like children. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she held out a hand to Sasuke.

"Are you all right?" He smiled up at her and nodded. Getting up with the help of Hinata, he brushed some imaginary dust from his pants and cleared his throat.

"Come sit down, Sasuke, Hinata. Sasuke, we made some omurice and dessert is taiyaki, Hinata's favourite." Ryu gestured the two of them over and they sat at the table. The genin ate happily at the small table, originally intended for 4 people.

"You know what, Shun spoke his first word today."

"Really? That's good, Sasuke."

"Your baby brother really is adorable."

"What was the word?"

"Mama. That made Mother really happy because Itachi-nii's first word was papa, and mine was Onii-chan." Hinata and Ryu laughed at that.

"You really do love your brother the most, don't you, Sasuke?"

"Yep, yep, he has a brother complex." His face went bright red with embarrassment.

"Oi, Hinata, what do you mean by that?!" She giggled.

"Oh, nothing. Ryu, don't you think Sasuke like his brother a lot?"

"He does, doesn't he? Every time we talk together, he always brings up his precious Itachi-nii." Sasuke stood up to get a piece of taiyaki.

"Hey, guys, stop teasing me about Itachi-nii!" They guffawed, even Sasuke, who's face was still bright red.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry, this chapter's kind of filler but at least it's something. Plus, I can't write a lot on fillers and I feel like I cant just write another mission so soon after the last one. See, they can act like children! Next up is Ryu's birthday and the second mission! Gladly await it!


End file.
